


Just Another Work Break

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Nightmare (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Ni~ya was concerned, the GazettE worked entirely too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Work Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 10_encounters@lj.com, kink prompt was katoptronophilia (mirrors). Tagged for light BDSM because that's the underlying nature of the relationship between these two when I write them, even if it's not particularly blatant on the screen. Originally written in 2011, part of my ongoing importing process.

Ni~ya grinned as he ran his fingers through silky black hair. “You've cut it again,” he murmured into his startled lover's ear, huffing at the jab in the stomach his surprise earned him.

“Don't sneak up on me like that, idiot,” the guitarist muttered, turning around and stepping back, reasserting his personal space. “What do you think you're doing, anyway? Do you want us to get caught?”

“Caught by who? Uruha already knows.”

“This isn't my apartment, idiot. And I'm not interested in letting some silly studio girl know that you're a major part of my personal life, okay?” Aoi huffed, arms crossed over his chest as if that were the end of it, the final word on the subject. Ridiculous notion, since they both knew Ni~ya wasn't someone to give in so easily.

“I already checked and the photographer isn't going to need your pretty face for at least another half an hour,” he said, breaching Aoi's personal space again to draw his lover closer. “And I locked the door when I came in.”

“You are _such_ a pain in the ass,” Aoi murmured but there was a definite fondness in his tone. Nor was there any attempt to pull away, the guitarist instead pressing himself closer. “Just don't mess up my hair too much? There's some real harpies in the hair and make department here.”

“Then you'd better hurry up and get naked, too,” he teased, letting go of his favorite prize. “Wouldn't want anything to happen to your costume, after all, right?”

“For the record, this is the worst foreplay we've ever had,” Aoi replied, laughing. Even so, he still stepped back again, shimmying and swaying as he slipped out of the layers of costume. Whatever Aoi said, Ni~ya thought the little dance was very erotic, watching the gradual reveal of sun-kissed limbs, toned flesh.

“God, you're gorgeous,” he breathed, pulling his naked lover close, drawing him into a heavy kiss. Aoi offered no arguments, the guitarist's nimble hands instead occupying themselves with relieving Ni~ya of his pants, palming his half hard cock.

“You work too much,” Aoi mumbled, nibbling his way from Ni~ya's lips to his throat.

“So do you,” the bassist countered. “Did you get the lube out of my pocket?”

“Dirty pervert,” Aoi purred, sliding down Ni~ya's chest and freeing buttons from their holes as he went. Ni~ya couldn't argue with that comment, didn't want to when he felt Aoi's lips on his cock. Had this been the dirty little minx's plan all along? Not quite what Ni~ya had planned himself, but it was a good improvisation, he quite approved. Aoi really was quite skilled with that mouth of his, but as good, as absolutely amazing as it felt like this, this wasn't why he had come to the studio.

“Up,” he said, carefully tugging at Aoi's hair to reinforce the command. A slightly disgruntled huff of noise but Aoi did as he was told. Ni~ya lingered a moment in an urgent kiss and then he was turning Aoi around, bending him forward over the dressing table.

“Look up,” the bassist whispered into Aoi's ear. He could feel his lover's shiver as he caught sight of them in the mirror, one naked, the other nearly so, both of them hard and horny. “I want you to watch,” Ni~ya murmured, a softly spoken order. “Watch while I fuck you.”

Aoi moaned a low note of anxiousness, his eyes locking onto Ni~ya's own dark ones through the mirror. So much more erotic like this, Ni~ya freeing the lube from Aoi's grasp. Too impatient to go slow, Ni~ya purred dirty praise as he pressed two fingers into Aoi's tight ass. Muscles protested and clenched at first, but he knew neither of them really wanted him to stop. Soon enough his lover was all but writhing, whining beneath him.

“Stop fooling around and fuck me already, Ni~ya!” Aoi growled, rocking back hard against his hand. A request he simply couldn't refuse. A little more lube and he was pushing himself into Aoi's more than willing body, groaning at the feeling of tight heat gripping his cock.

“Fuck, you're so tight,” he breathed against the back of his lover's neck, earning himself a darkly amused chuckle.

“All the better for us both,” the guitarist panted, pushing back when he noticed Ni~ya still wasn't actually moving. “Come on, babe. You came all this way, now fuck me properly.”

A low growl, a sharp nip to the back of Aoi's shoulder, and then Ni~ya was straightening, starting up a hard, deep rhythm. He loved the way Aoi moaned, so much better than a porn star because this was real. Real lust, real desire, real pleasure burning in dark brown eyes that locked with his own through the mirror even as Aoi's panting breaths threatened to fog up the glass. They didn't have time to linger, but Ni~ya did anyway, wanting this moment to last as long as possible.

“Nngfuck... Ni~ya ... fuck, Ni, I'm gonna....”

“Not yet,” Ni~ya hissed, one hand circling the base of Aoi's cock and squeezing, pulling his lover back from the brink. As much as they had both been deprived lately, too busy for anything, he didn't want this to end so quickly.

“Nn... Ni~ya,” Aoi whined, writhing even more beneath him, dark eyes pleading through fogged glass. 

“Beg for it like a good slut.”

Aoi shivered again, licking his lips briefly. “Nn... please, Ni~ya-sama.... Please may your needy slut cum? Please ... need to feel you. Need - nn - need you so much, Ni~ya-sama....”

Like music to his ears, that soft begging. A few more hard thrusts and then Ni~ya murmured his permission, feeling his own climax washing over him. For a long moment, there was only the sounds of their panting as they both came down from their high, sweaty body pressed to sweaty body.

“Fuck ... now I need a shower,” Aoi panted, though he didn't sound nearly as upset as his words seemed to suggest.

“Want me to help you with that?” Ni~ya offered with a low purr of his own, lips brushing against the back of Aoi's neck.

“ _Iie_ ,” Aoi huffed, shaking his head slightly. “I'd never get clean that way. Besides, it would be entirely too suspicious. You just worry about getting out of here without being noticed.”

“So paranoid,” Ni~ya teased, brushing a last kiss against sweat-dampened skin before pulling away entirely.

“Yeah, well ... if I get any shit about this from the staff, I am _so_ making you pay for it when I get home.”

Ni~ya laughed off the threat, poking around the dressing room until he uncovered an attached shower cubicle. How convenient, but not too surprising, considering whose photo studio this was.

“There you go, babe, shower facilities without having to worry about walking through the halls.”

Aoi dashed into the cubicle before Ni~ya even finished his sentence, tossing him a damp rag before closing the door. Typical. Ni~ya cleaned himself up quickly, unsurprised when he was finished dressing before his diva boyfriend had even finished showering. Just another excuse to tape a note to the mirror: _even if you don't get caught, feel free to make me pay for it later._


End file.
